Kamen Rider Hyper Battle Video: Four Beetles Unite
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: The first fanmade KR Hyper Battle fanfic. Kuuga, Kabuto and Gatack battle the resurrected Jagul with the BFighters. enjoy!


"**It's Beetle time!"**

**Why did I say that? Here's my new Rider Fic which brings together the two B-Fighter shows (Juukou B-Fighter and B-Fighter Kabuto) and two Beetle-type Kamen Riders (Kabuto and Kuuga) to battle a resurrected Jagul (Last enemy from Juukou B-Fighter).**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

From space, 2 meteorites from a Grongi and a Worm collide at where Jagul's body lies. Then, an explosion happens, and Jagul was resurrected. Jagul was alive again and said, "Now, I will revenge on the B-Fighters for destroying me!" then, she heads to the earth with hopes of destroying it.

Saint Papilia found out about it, and he sent a calling, first to Yuusuke Godai, Aka Kamen Rider Kuuga, then to Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Arata Kagami (Kamen Rider Gatack), and the ten B-Fighters.

Jagul began to resurrect and absorb all the defeated Worms and Grongis (Due to the part that a Grongi comet and a Worm comet collided on Jagul's body) and begins the chaos on our world. Yuusuke and Arata are the first to arrive on the scene, and they began to battle Jagul, but they both can't beat it. Souji arrives next with his Kabuto Extender and rams it on Jagul only to fly out of the bike after ramming it.

Souji shouts, "That's not fair! It's supposed to hurt it!" (Bangs his fist on the ground in anger)

The Three Riders decide that they had enough and they change to their respective first Rider forms (Kuuga's Growing form and Kabuto and Gatack's Masked forms) and start beating Jagul out but she said, "That won't hurt me!" then, she whisked them off, and was about to finish them until…

The first four B-Fighters (From BF Kabuto), Mac Windy (BF Yanma), Julio Rivera (GF Genji), Li Wen (BF Min) and Sophie Villeneuve (BF Ageha) arrived in time to whisk them off to safety. Jagul is enraged for the arrival of enemies she don't even know yet.

At Cosmo Academia, they all get to know each other until Takuya Kai (Blue Beet), Daisaku Katagiri (G-Stag) and Mai Takatori (Reddle 2) came in and said, "We're all called by Saint Papilia because the enemy you three (Pointing to Yuusuke, Arata and Souji) have fought, Jagul, was resurrected one more time and she is now classified as what the ZECT told me, 'Grongi-Worm'."

"We only need to wait for the other three, and we'll battle her, they're come right… now"

Kouhei Toba (BF Kabuto), Kengo Tachibana (BF Kuwaga) and Ran Ayukawa (BF Tentou) arrives and said, "We made it. Now, we have to do something."

As they all plan on their next move, Jagul was back on the move. Takuya said, "Let's all go finish her off, NOW!"

Yuusuke said, "Let's go. We don't have time."

As they all arrived, Mac and Julio said, "Takuya, that's your enemy?"

Souji said, "Takuya's right. They fought her before; she looks hard to beat now. We must finish her off- and fast!" Arata said, "She absorbed all the Worms and Grongis, now we'll make you suffer!" Jagul said, "Oh Really? Well, show me all of you, what you all got this time!"

Souji stepped on and said, "Are you guys ready?" all of them said, "Yeah!"

Takuya, Daisaku and Mai: "Juukou!"

Kouhei, Kengo, Ran, Mac, Julio, Li and Sophie: "Chou Juukou!"

Yuusuke, Souji and Arata: "Henshin!"

All 13 of them changed in their respective forms together simultaneously in one change sequence, with KR Kabuto and KR Gatack in Rider form. They all brought out their weapons and started to attack her.

But she proved to be even powerful for all of them as they can't beat her and they were the one getting beat up. Then, Yuusuke notice she forgot to absorb one more Grongi: Go･Jiino･Da (Which he found out but the hole in Jagul's chest).

Yuusuke shouted out, "All of you! The hole in her chest in the weak spot! Let's fire at it!"

All 13 of the used their weapons at Jagul simultaneously (KR Kuuga's Pegasus Bowgun, KR Kabuto's Kabuto Kunai Gun, KR Gatack's Gatack Vulcan, All three Juukou BF's Saber Magnums, all three BF Kabuto's Input Cardguns, BF Ageha's Bloom Cannon, BF Yanma's Tonbou-gun, BF Genji's Lightning Cannon and BF Min's Semission Magazine).

Jagul got hurt and was finally weakened, so Souji said, "Let's finish her off now!" Yuusuke, Takuya, Arata and Souji changed into their final forms (KR Kuuga's Ultimate Form, KR Kabuto's Hyper Kabuto mode, KR Gatack's Hyper Gatack mode and Blue Beet's Super Blue Beet mode) and they made short work of her after.

But unfortunately she was resurrecting badly and all of them had to use their last weapons on her (Perfect Zecter, Gatack Double Caliburs, Titan Sword (Borrowed from Kuuga's Titan Mode), Beet Ingram, Stinger Claw, Stinger Plasmar, Tentou Spear, Astral Saber, Geist Axe and Input Rifle), and now she was blazing in pain. Takuya said, "Yuusuke! Souji! Arata! Use your delta kick!"

Hyper Kabuto, Hyper Gatack and Kuuga Ultimate Form jumps to the air while Super Blue Beet immobilizes Jagul with the Beet Ingram Final mode (by doing the Super Final Blow) and the three riders finishing her off with the spinning three riders kick called "Delta Kick" (Similar to the "Kaiten Kick"), which finally destroyed and killed Jagul once and for all.

At the end of the day, all 13 of them spent their last time together at Bistro La Salle, afterwards they all part ways and say goodbye to each other. Only Takuya, Yuusuke, Souji and Kouhei were left and Yuusuke said, "Well, this is our last time here together."

Takuya said, "What do you mean 'this is the last time'? We're just starting out."

Souji agreed and said, "Well, we're now friends, so we'll always help each other out."

Kouhei ended, "Because the 'Beetle club' will get rid of evil beings, right guys?"

They all agreed, and now, a new bond begins on the four beetle groups.

**THE END.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first ever fanmade "Hyper Battle Video"! leave reviews OK? Until next time!**


End file.
